The Sky Is The Limit
by wizhallow
Summary: In honor of Steve's new #deepsexadventures, I present to you... The Sky is the Limit!


"Steve, let's go," Tyler screamed through the door. Steve stumbled onto the porch carrying five large travel bags. "Chill Ty, I'm right here." "Our flight leaves in _20 minutes,_ " he yelled, extremely frustrated. Steve was never on time for anything, which made a hard time for Tyler who was always early.

"Let's _go_ then!" Ty sighed. They hopped in Steve's car and drove to the airport. They were on a Youtuber's vacation. Every year the YouTube staff pick a popular You Tuber and they send them and one other person on a 1 week long vacation to any location. This year Steve was picked and was going to bring his girlfriend, but she dumped him so he chose Ty instead.

They arrived at the airport just in time, and boarded the plane to Hawaii. It was about a five hour flight and naturally, they got bored quickly.

"I'll be back. I have to use the bathroom," said Steve. Tyler ignored him and just grunted in acknowledgement. Steve left and about 3 minutes later, Tyler got a text.

 _Come to the bathroom._

~Steve

Tyler, confused, asked why, but received no answer. He sighed and just walked to the bathroom, figuring he needed some toilet paper or something.

"Hey, Steve! It's me," Tyler whisper-yelled at the door. He waited and was about to knock again when suddenly, he was pulled roughly by his arm inside the bathroom.

"Wah!"

He squeezed his eyes tight, in fear, only to be met with a pair of luscious lips. He struggled and struggled to get the lips off of him, but they just wouldn't budge. He tried one last pull and he broke free, breathing heavily. That didn't stop the kisses, though. They trailed down his neck, causing Tyler to moan loudly. Embarrassed, Tyler searched for the light switch.

Flipping it on, he confirmed his thought that it was, in fact, Steve. "S-Steve! What are you doing," he questioned while trying to hold back another moan. He didn't receive an answer, instead he was met with Steve's cold hands running up his abdomen. Tyler shivered and ,unwillingly, let out another moan. "P-Please s-stop..."

"You know you like it, Tyler. You say no, but your body says yes," Steve whispered huskily in his ears. He didn't know what he was talking about, until Steve lowered his hands and cupped Tyler's fully erected manhood. Truth be told, Tyler _did_ like it. He _loved_ it, actually. He loved Steve for a long time, and it always bothered him when he mentioned his girlfriend or brought her home. He didn't want to ruin anything for him though, so he just smiled and pretended to be happy.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I may not get another chance like this again," Tyler thought, "Fuck it." He suddenly returned Steve's kisses, which surprised both of them for a second. Both of their shirts flew off in an instant while still kissing each other. Their pants flew off not long after. Steve just so happened to have a bottle of lube on hand, and began to prepare Tyler. When he finished, he wasted no time in quickly plunging into him. The only noises that could be heard were the lapping of skin and moans from both of them. "O-Oh my gosh! S-Steve! I-I feel so full," Tyler exclaimed. "I know, babe. You feel so good," Steve groaned.

Tyler suddenly screamed loudly at the sudden burst of extra pleasure he felt. Steve smirked, "Found it!" Steve was thrusting even harder than before, making sure to hit Tyler's prostate

in every one. Tyler was trying to stay quiet, but he couldn't help it and was moaning even louder than before.

"T-Tyler I'm gonna-!" They were both trying to contain themselves so that they would last a little longer but before Steve finished his sentence, he came. Tyler could feel Steve's load flow deep inside of him and this, in turn, caused himself to cum also. They were kissing passionately while coming down from their heaven when suddenly they remembered that they were on a plane.

They quickly cleaned themselves up, and rushed back to their seats to avoid any more suspicion. Thank the gods that the plane had more than one bathroom. As the plane descended in Hawaii, they were cuddled up to one another. As they were exiting the plane, they both had the same thought running through their mind:

 _This is gonna one hell of a vacation._


End file.
